


Fed Up

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron finally gets fed up with Hermione.





	Fed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron Weasley tore off his cloak and tie, throwing them to the couch, and then ripped his shirt over his head. He paced the room and looked for something he could drive his hand through. _Everything held memories...he couldn't destroy any of it._

"I'm going to degnome the garden," He muttered to no one in particular and headed out the back door. The sun was high in the spring sky and it beat down upon the bare skin of his chest and back. He picked up several gnomes and chucked them over the bushes at the edge of the property. He was angry, furious, not just with her but with himself. He'd spent the better part of ten years loving her and for what--to have her belittle him at every turn? He deserved more than that! He deserved her respect! She didn't see it...She didn't see him and it was time that he accepted it.

He picked up several more gnomes, sweat ran a line down his spine, and as he swung them around he heard the crack of someone Apparating in. There were only a few people that could get in past the wards on his property without splinching themselves. He **knew** who the person Apparating in was and quite frankly he wished they'd just fuck off.

"Ron?" She called out from the patio. "You're getting sunburnt."

He turned around slowly and stared at his bushy-haired best friend. _Friend, Ron thought to himself. What a crock of shit._

"Fuck off, Hermione," Ron snarled and went back to his gnomes. He threw them and he felt her hand close around his upper arm.

"What's wrong with you?" He tried to shrug out of her hand but she was stronger than she looked. "Ron?"

He whirled slightly, pushing her from him, and stalked back towards the house without a word. He was **sick** of her, sick of her nagging, her telling him he wasn't good enough, and he wanted her out of his life. He stalked into the kitchen and pulled a Butterbeer from the icebox and he'd just taken a drink when the screen door slammed open then shut.

"Are you done pouting yet," Hermione snarled and he turned to look at her. "You are being an arse."

His eyes widened and fury slammed through him, he stared at her a moment, trying to gain hold of his temper, and finally he gave up. _Pouting! What a bitch!_

"I'm not pouting, Hermione," he snarled. "I'm furious and I'd advise you get out of here before this entire house comes down around us. What don't you get about fuck off? I don't want you here--period."

Her eyes flashed with hurt and Ron tried to squelch the guilt from welling to the surface. _She deserved this and for once he was going to say what he was feeling._

"You're angry with me," She said softly. "Why?"

He took another swallow of Butterbeer and growled, "Why do you even have to ask? You are so blind! I hope your books keep you warm at night because no one else will want to."

She stood with her hands on her hips, "That was uncalled for! I've done nothing but be your friend--" Her voice trailed off as the wine glasses lined up on the counter begin to vibrate and her hands fell away from her hips as Ron glared at her.

Ron heard a glass behind him shatter and Hermione jumped. He advanced on her, forcing her to back up against the screen door, and he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Is that what you call it, Hermione?" He shouted. "You are priceless! Fucking priceless!" He paused and began to mimic her words from earlier. "Harry's moving right up in the Auror Department isn't he? He's applied himself, unlike you." She looked confused for a moment. "Ron, you should really follow Ginny's example and try to see your family more often. Terry was just given a raise and I was promoted last week, why haven't you been promoted?"

He ran a hand through his hair and studied the confusion that lined her face. She still wasn't getting it. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the living room and began rooting through the drawers in the china cabinet.

"Look, go on," He thrust a medal towards her. "That's for bravery in the line of duty." He pulled another piece of paper out. "There's my promotion to Unspeakable and you've never even noticed the Unspeakable's tattoo on my shoulder." He pointed to it and then waved his hand around the room. "This is my house. I own it--bought it with my own galleons. Not the reward money that we received for assisting in Voldemort's defeat. MONEY I EARNED!"

Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes narrowed, "Well how was I supposed to know? You never told us."

He sighed and let her wrist go, "You don't see me and I did tell you. You were too busy belittling me to hear it."

"That's not true," She said softly and stared at the medal in her hand. "That's not true."

He laughed, the sound mirthless in his own ears, and he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"You've done it since the moment we met," He whispered and turned away from her to summon his drink. "I'm your fucking whipping boy and the ironic part of the whole thing is that I loved you in spite of it." He squared his shoulders and leaned against the wall. "That is until today--I deserve more than your disregard Hermione."

Tears welled in her eyes and she hung her head, "I just wanted you to do better... I was trying to push you," She lifted watery eyes to his. "You loved me?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know I did. I loved you for years and years but you made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Like I was lacking so I tried harder because I thought that maybe someday I'd be good enough for you. That someday I could give you everything you needed but I was fucking wrong. I'll never be good enough for the high and mighty, Hermione Granger."

The sound of the slap to his face echoed through the room and when she went to do it again he grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't," he snarled.

She was like a wild cat struggling against him and he grabbed her other wrist to keep her from swinging. She fell against his body and she struggled to get away. Unfortunately for Ron the struggling was causing an unwanted reaction and he shifted his hips away.

"You're an insensitive wart," she screamed at him. "You can't tell me that you love me and take it away!"

"You told me I was an insensitive wart in fifth year so I already knew that," he growled and their eyes locked. "Now stop squirming and I'll let you go."

"No," she murmured as she pressed herself against him. "Don't let me go."

He closed his eyes and fought against his desire to kiss her, his desire to claim her, and make her see that she belonged to him. _She doesn't belong to you and she never will._

"Ron, please," She whispered and leaned her forehead against his chest. He could feel the wetness of her tears trickling down his stomach and when she pressed her lips to the spot where his heart was racing he shivered. "I do see you, Ron. I've always seen you and while there are things I've missed. I love the boy you were and the man you've become. I'm so sorry, don't leave."

Her mouth was on his neck, she was pressed so tightly against him that he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and he looked down to find her staring at him.

"Ron, I love you," She whispered, her brown eyes flooded with tears. "You're the other half of me. Don't let me go."

His eyes fell on her lips and darted back to her eyes, "There'll be no turning back. If I give in... If I open up to you and you hurt me..." He released her wrist and slid a hand to the nape of her neck. "Don't hurt me, Hermione." He dipped his head slightly and he could feel her breath against his lips. "Can I trust you with my heart?"

Her hand came up to cup his cheek and her thumb brushed the corner of his lips, sending delightful tremors through his body, and she licked her lips.

"Yes... I'm yours."

He closed the rest of the distance between them, lips met, tongues brushed, and he finally tasted what he'd only dreamed of in the dark of night. Years of denied passion met in one searing moment and clothes were tugged, skin caressed, and when he slid his mouth from her to suckle the smooth skin of her neck she cried out his name.

"Hermione, I want you," he murmured in between pressing kisses over the bare skin of her shoulders. "Tell me you want me."

His lips closed around her nipple and he tugged it to a hard point with his teeth. She managed to snag his hand and slide it between her legs and through her folds.

"I want you," she whimpered as she guided his fingers over her clit. "I want you so much. I'm wet just for you, because of you, only for you..."

Ron growled, plunging two fingers inside her pussy, and he brushed his thumb over her clit as he suckled her. She was driving him mad, her scent... the taste of her... the feeling of her pussy clenching around his fingers.

She slid her leg around his thigh as she rode his fingers. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and when she closed her hand around his cock, stroking it slowly, he had to fight to gain control over his desire to drive his cock deep inside her.

"Hermione," he murmured against her neck as he trailed kisses to her ear. "Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes... please... fuck me."

Those words coming from his proper friend sent Ron into a lust-filled frenzy. He lifted her up, hands kneading the smooth flesh of her arse, and he pressed her back up against the wall.

"I'm going to make you scream my name," he drew his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean, and he could feel her wetness just on the tip of her cock as she tried to take him inside her.

"Now damn it," she growled and he drove his hips up and into her.

Their eyes locked once he was fully buried inside her, the wonder of it all overwhelming both of them, and he kissed her softly.

"I love you," he moaned as he pulled back before sliding into her heat again. "I always..."

"Always have," she moaned as his hands slid over her breasts. "More..."

He slid almost completely out of her and whispered, "Always will..."

Her heat and wetness spurred something in him and when she whimpered harder the passion in him broke free. He drove his cock deep inside her and slid a hand between their bodies. His fingers slid over her slick clit and his hips swiveled with each thrust of his cock into her pussy. Her fingernails tore at the skin on his back and their lips met, teeth clacking together, and tongues dancing in open air.

"Yes... so tight... Hermione..." He whimpered as she began clenching around him. "Come for me..."

He bent his knees slightly, changing the angle of his thrusting, and she went rigid. Her mouth hung open in a silent moan and when he flicked her clit a final time she screamed out his name.

He let her milk his cock as he followed her, spilling deep inside her, and his head fell to her shoulder as he whispered her name over and over.

They stayed joined, trying to control their breathing, and Ron pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Hermione," he pressed kisses to her nose, her eyelids, and her cheeks. "What does this mean? Do you love me?"

She nodded and he kissed her softly, "I need to hear you say it."

"I love you," she kissed him hard and he moaned softly. "I love you, Ronald Weasley."

He smiled and slid out of her, "We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

She nodded as he lead her to the upstairs loo, "We do... Can I stay tonight?"

He nodded, his face heated, but he met her eyes evenly.

"You can stay forever."

 

ETA: Thanks to the **fabulous** madam_Minnie for the beta!


End file.
